Information handling devices (“devices”) come in a variety of forms, for example desktop or laptop computing devices, tablet computing devices, smart phones, and the like. While various applications are provided by these devices for users to input and organize their data, such applications tend to be insular in that, although they faithfully record and organize user data, these applications tend to not provide richer context information that a user may find helpful or desirable.
For example, when creating a text-based document, such as writing an email, creating a note or memo, etc., the text itself is isolated and does not provide a user with the opportunity to identify or review contextual data or information related to the input text. As such, there is a usability deficit in that conventional applications do not provide users with personalized, contextual data or information related to the current user inputs, e.g., to a word processing application.